1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the application of liquid chemicals to plants. More specifically, this invention relates to a new apparatus for applying liquid chemical solution using the energy of gravitational flow and capillary action and recovering excess chemical dispensed by wick applicators.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, systemic agricultural chemicals were applied to plants by wiping the tops of plants with chemical-ladened rope wicks. Various systems are employed, but all are dependent on maintaining the required saturation of wick during long periods of time while treating fields that contain plants varying in size and number. All too frequently, the wicks are either too dry to apply the prescribed dosage when it is needed or so wet that excess agricultural chemical drips from the wicks onto soil and non-targeted desirable plants resulting in waste of valuable chemical, pollution of the environment, and injury of crop plants.